White Christmas
by WhiteWolf815
Summary: Just a sweet little moment between Optimus and Aria inspired by the magic of the holidays. It's a spin-off of my main story 'I Walk a Lonely Road', though slightly AU-ish. Beware of fluff and possible corny cuteness.


This is just a little Christmas Transformers Prime fanfic that I've been wanting to write for ages. And since it's still technically chirstmas where I live, I figured 'Eh, why the heck not?' It's a bit of a spin-off from my story 'I Walk a Lonely Road' and is admittedly a little AU-ish as well as corny. But hey, I'm a sappy romance w**** who laps up this kind of stuff so enjoy if you are like me. Plus, this features my favorite Christmas song too. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas to all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Prime or the song 'White Christmas'.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve night. The air was chilly and you could see your breath just about every time you spoke or exhaled. And aside from the party going on inside the house behind her, the night was silent.

Thankful for the peace, Aria allowed a rare smile to form as she stared out at the darkened landscape from her spot on the wooden balcony. She could hear the Autobots and humans laughing and cheering in the house, playing games, drinking hot cocoa and eggnog, and watching TV while the radio played Christmas music in the background. Everyone was enjoying just so happy, and Aria found the mood quite infectious as her smile remained, the corners of her lips twitching higher every so often as she caught bits and pieces of what was going on inside.

"There you are," said a familiar deep voice.

"Hello Optimus," she greeted, not turning around as she listened to his soft footfalls.

"What are you doing out here all alone? It's freezing." The unspoken "for a human that is" hung in the air, nonverbally acknowledged.

Finally turning to her left to look at the holoform beside her and the same smile still playing on her features, Aria chuckled softly. "Just enjoying the peace. I needed a breather from all the excitement."

Optimus rumbled a low laugh with that deep baritone voice of his, nodding his head as he scooted closer. Aria could almost feel the heat radiating off of him as they stared out into the night. Maybe it was just the magical qualities of the holidays, but everything just felt so _right_ with the world.

"All that's missing is one thing," she murmured aloud.

"Hmmm?" Optimus hummed, turning and raising an inquisitive brow at her.

Aria shook her head. "Nothing."

They stood in silence after that, both content with just the others company.

Someone must have turned up the radio inside the house though because they suddenly could hear it from where they were outside on the patio deck.

"Oh I love this song," she gasped quietly, closing her eyes in concentration as the sound of her favorite Christmas classic 'White Christmas' reached her ears.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the one's I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Unseen to her, Optimus' own smile widened, loving the contented look on the blonde woman's face.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

"Well then may I have this dance milady?"

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

Opening her grey eyes, she was met with the sight of the blue-black haired man bowing before her with his right hand outstretched in offer like some prince from a fairy tale.

Laughing lightly, she took it as she said in a posh noble voice, "You may kind sir."

Chuckling at their own silliness, Aria allowed him to lead her through a very slow dance that didn't really have any type of formal or official moves but just felt right to them both anyways.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

It was then that a true Christmas miracle happened. Little white flakes of snow had started to fall from the sky, lightly frosting the duo as well as their surroundings.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

Smiling at each other like children sharing a secret, they smiled at each other as they swayed to the music.

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

Unknowingly though, the couple started to lean in closer to each other.

 _And may all your Christmases be white (all your Christmases be white)_

 _And may all your Christmases be white (all your Christmases be white)_

 _And may all your Christmases be_

 _(All your Christmases be white)_

 _(All your Christmases be white)_

And as the song ended and the clock signaled midnight, it was then that their lips met in a sweet kiss that could only be described in later days as magical.

"Merry Christmas Optimus."

"Merry Christmas Aria."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Meanwhile, a certain pair of mech's secretly watched the duo from inside the house. One was smiling as the other grumbled a little and handed over a couple dollar bills.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't look so smug," Ironhide grumbled at the look of smug triumph on Ratchet's face.

 **The End**


End file.
